This SBIR fast-track application proposes to develop, evaluate, and implement an Internet-based system, called HealthProposal.net to enable electronic grant application preparation and submission. In response to NIH RFA-RR-02-004 (ERA-SBIR) we seek to: 1) provide a state-of-the art web-based interface that enables electronic grant submission, 2) utilize open source technology to create a solution is easy to evaluate, scalable, reliable and inexpensive, 3) provide a previously unavailable experience for researchers that enables collaboration and parallel creation of high quality grant proposals. Success in meeting goal #3 will be evaluated in Phases I and II of this project. The Principal Investigator and applicant organization are well versed in the task of creating grant applications for the NIH and bring a firm understanding of the process to meet ERA goals. The company is skilled in both systems design and database-driven website development. In Phase I we will build a prototype providing: 1) evidence of our ability to complete the technical aspect of this project, 2) complete description of the solution architecture, and 3) an assessment of the tool's value via review by NIH researchers. Phase II will follow the ERA timeline, add additional features and provide a complete assessment of the tool's value to NIH researchers of varying experience, institutions, and complexity.